


First Impressions... Aren't Always The Best

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [2]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hi yes this is Callum's fault, Oh hey look I'm actually stablishing shit now, They know what they said to cause this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Siblings? He didn't have any, he was an only child for as long as he could remember.He was an only child."Hey, Raven! ...Who's that?"
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Zero (H.I.V.E.)
Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050020
Kudos: 4





	First Impressions... Aren't Always The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this... I write two assholes interacting and I'm not proud, but here we are.

The earliest memories Otto could remember was him and his mother, always just the two of them, living together in a small apartment.

It wasn't exactly comfortable, per se, but it was liveable and they managed to get by just fine.

All his life he knew every single person on his immediate family.

Katherine? That was his mom, she had loved him and raised him and had had to work a lot so she could do that, but that was fine because he had ways known she loved him anyways.

And she was also dead. He... tended to forget that a lot.

Nero? That was his step-father and he had been around since Otto was five, and he had been used to call him by his last name so much that calling him Max or anything else felt weird, so Nero he stayed.

And he also took him in and brought Otto to live with him in another neighbourhood that had kids around his age he could get along with and he knew he should be thankful for that. He just forgot that tiny little detail most if the time.

Raven? That was... well, Raven. He wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to be to him, it was hard to pinpoint when she tended to alternate between his older sister, babysitter, aunt and a complete stranger.

He also wasn't allowed to call her his sister, even if she wasn't around. He forgot that exactly once and never again.

Father? He didn't have one, as far as he could remember his father didn't exist.

Siblings? He didn't have any, he was an only child for as long as he could remember.

He _was_ an only child.

"Hey, Raven! ...Who's that?"

* * *

"Sooooo..." He spun in his computer chair a few times, looking at the nearly identical boy. "You're my brother now."

"Certainly seems like it." The boy responded with narrowed eyes, sitting on the ground with crossed arms.

He had been like that all morning since he had arrived, frowning, barely talking, crossed arms and narrowed eyes. Otto wondered if he'd still look like that when something was thrown at him. "And when did that happen?"

"That's easy. Since we were born. We're twins after all." The boy rolled his brown eyes. "You do realise that, right?"

 _"Since we were born. We're twins after all."_ Otto imitated, hopping off the chair and onto the groundin front of him. "Well yeah of course I know that."

"Well you see, Otto." The boy started. "Some of us just don't ask unnecessary questions."

"Unnecessary questio-" He shook his head, stopping himself from angering the boy again. "How do you know my name?"

The boy simply smirked and shrugged before replying. "Well some of us were trustable enough not to be kept in the dark about this."

Otto frowned and looked away. The boy's smirk widened in return, having found something he could bother his twin with if needed. "Well? What's _your_ name?"

"Zero."

"Well that can't be it." Otto snorted. "That's too dramatic. What's your _real_ name?"

The boy glared at him coldly. "I told you, my name is Zero."

"Fine. I'm figuring it out myself then." He got up, slowly circling around the brown-eyes boy. "It has to be something embarrassing, why would you try to hide it otherwise?"

He continued to silently glare.

"It isn't Eugene, right?" 

"No."

"Hmm..." He remembered a name he had heard so long ago he could barely remember. "By any chance, is it Zan-"

_"Don't."_

Otto smirked, sitting on his computer chair.

Zero, Zane, whatever he wanted to be called, glared at him coldly.


End file.
